A home appliance such as a refrigerator or the like, furniture, or the like, has a drawer for convenient accommodation, and the drawer is pulled out of or pushed into a drawer accommodating section via rails disposed in the drawer accommodating section.
That is, the rail is a device installed at an object such as a home appliance, furniture, or the like, having a drawer accommodating section so that a drawer is pulled out of or pushed into the drawer accommodating section.
The rail is configured such that the drawer is pulled out of or pushed into the drawer accommodating section via a fixed rail disposed in the drawer accommodating section provided on the home appliance or furniture and a movable rail installed at the drawer and relatively movable with respect to the fixed rail.
Meanwhile, the rail should be provided to endure a load applied toward a lower portion of the drawer by the weight of the drawer and the weight of matters accommodated in the drawer.
While the load is applied in a longitudinal direction of the entire rail when the drawer is disposed in the drawer accommodating section, the load by the weight of the drawer and the weight of the matters accommodated in the drawer is moved to the outside of the drawer accommodating section along the drawer when the drawer is pulled out of the drawer accommodating section.
Accordingly, the rail should have a structure that can support movement of the load according to the pulling-out and pushing-in of the drawer.
In particular, when the drawer is pulled out of the drawer accommodating section, a torsional load that twists the rail in a direction toward a center of the drawer is increased in the rail. Since the torsional load applied to the rail is closely related to a function of the rail and durability of the rail, the rail should have a structure prepared for the torsional load.
That is, when the torsional load is continuously and periodically generated from the rail, the fixed rail and the movable rail may be interfered with each other to make it difficult to pull or push the drawer, or the movable rail and the fixed rail may be deformed to increase a gap between the fixed rail and the movable rail (increase a gap between the drawer and the drawer accommodating section).
Since these problems may reduce the lifespan of the drawer as well as hinder the function of the drawer, development of the rail configured to stably support the drawer is urgently needed in spite of the torsional load generated by the weight of the drawer and the accommodated matters.
However, even though the conventional rails do not have structures that can effectively overcome the torsional load and various researches on the rail having a strong structure against the torsional load are conducted, a rail that can solve the problems due to the torsional load is not developed yet.